Long Nights
by ThereAreNoNamesForWhatIAm
Summary: Eliza can't sleep. Worrying about baby Philip - who won't stop crying - Eliza's night seems to drag on. Alexander has everything handled. (Not-so-historical fiction. Written for fun and amusement!)


It was pitch black when Eliza woke; well past midnight, if she had to guess. For a moment, she wondered what woke her. Exhaustion tugged at her. Then she realized—the baby was crying. Again. Poor Philip. Would he ever sleep through the night? Was there something wrong with him? She hoped—prayed—not.

Before Eliza could get up, she felt Alexander shift and move toward the edge of the bed. "Do you need me to get up?" she whispered.

"You sleep. I can manage."

Eliza—too tired to respond—rolled over. Sometimes it seemed Alexander had more experience with children than she did. She'd asked him about it before. He always said he'd lived with a family who'd had a very young daughter, but he would say little else about it. She didn't pry, but she'd always been curious.

Alexander had been gone only a moment when the house was silent again. The baby—Philip—ceased crying almost instantly. For a second Eliza pondered over the idea that her son may have been crying out of loneliness. Did babies feel lonely? Maybe when she had five children and a pet dog, she would have an answer to that... but this was her first. His crying made for _long_ nights.

Quiet whispers could be heard from the next room. Eliza—tired as she was—strained to hear. Alexander was humming slowly and quietly; only two notes—repeating in some kind of rhythm. Then he began whispering again...

"Now see..." quiet muttering, "...and your mother is tired, Philip."

Eliza smiled still listening, nearly holding her breath to hear his softly spoken words. His voice would be enough to stop _her_ from crying; that was fact.

"You'll have to sleep through the night at some point, son. Know why?" Pause. "No? Because crying and screaming just for attention's sake is not acceptable when you get older."

Putting a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, Eliza let her eyes drift shut. Alexander had it handled. That man was an angel—she was certain of it. She could _finally_ sleep.

TURN TURN TURN TURN TURN TURN TURN

Sunlight flickered, appearing through the tree outside the window. It woke Eliza. She didn't recall exactly when she'd fallen asleep. Turning over, she found the other side of the bed empty. Had Alexander not come back to bed last night?

Eliza got up and dressed quickly. Heading into Philip's room, she found it empty. Briefly, she felt concern welling up as she imagined the worst.

All that melted away when she passed Hamilton's study. Doing a double-take, Eliza turned back and stopped in the doorway. She smiled. Alexander was at his desk writing. Somehow, he was balancing his sleeping child in his left arm, while writing with his right. Philip was sound asleep, leaning against his father's shoulder. The boy looked so innocent—one would never guess he spent his nights wailing like the world was ending.

"Good morning," Eliza whispered.

"Morning; sleep well?" Hamilton paused in his writing to look at her. His keen eyes studied her face with concern.

"Yes, thanks to you. How did you get him to sleep?" After all, since the moment Alexander had gone to him, Philip had been quiet the rest of the night.

"We went for a walk—or, _I_ did. Philip was just along for the ride. He wore himself out around two. I've been writing since then..." Alexander yawned. "...I think he enjoys the ambiance."

"That of tired parents?"

Laughing, Alexander shook his head. "No; writing."

"He takes after his father, then." Eliza strolled over and kissed him.

"A bit; though I don't scream and cry for attention."

"No?" Eliza grinned.

"What are you insinuating, Darling?"

"Nothing, Love," she laughed. "Have you eaten already?"

"Not yet."

"I'll make you something. Coffee too?"

"Yes, thank you. And..." Alexander nodded to Philip. "Please take him? My arm is falling asleep."

Eliza obliged, scooping the sleeping baby into her arms. Philip didn't even stir. Once freed, Alexander shook his arm to bring the feeling back.

"He feels so light until you hold him for hours." Alexander's voice was filled only with fondness.

"Will you be all right to work today?" Eliza knew it would be hard on him. He hadn't slept, and she didn't want him doing anything he didn't feel up to doing.

"Well, there is the beauty of running a law practice of my own. I can give myself the morning off."

"Will you?" Eliza watched him.

"Well..."

She spoke before he could shoot down her hopes of spending the day with him. "Please? I miss you when you go, and the war ended only a matter of months ago! It's as if you just returned..."

"I..."

"Besides, you didn't sleep at all last night!"

"Cou—"

"And you haven't eaten yet!" She hurriedly tried to think of something else, "And..."

"Elizabeth! Love! If I may?" He clasped one of her hands in both of his.

She blushed. "Sorry. Yes?"

"I could take _one_ day off." He smiled at her. "We could take Philip to visit your parents for a few hours and spend the time as you'd like."

Eliza had to contain her excitement. It wouldn't do to wake Philip. "Yes. Absolutely _yes_." She leaned forward and kissed him again. "I'll make something; coffee... toast..." Her mind was off, thinking of what they would do _later_. She tore herself away and walked off toward the kitchen, stealing a backward glance. Eliza was pleased to see Alexander was staring after her with _that_ smile... "Breakfast," she reminded herself, then continued on her previous path, still thinking about _later_.


End file.
